militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1051st Technical
Philippines | allegiance = Republic of the Philippines | branch = Armed Forces of the Philippines | type = Technical Services Reserve Technical Services | role = Combat Support and Combat Service Support, SAR and CSAR, Disaster Relief and Rehabilitation Operations, Civil-Military Operations and Civil-military Co-operations, Spec-Ops | size = 3 Technical & Administrative Services (Ready Reserve) Detachments and 1 Headquarters & Headquarters Service Company | command_structure = Under the 105th Technical & Administrative Services Group | current_commander = MAJ VIRGILIO S FERRER II (RES) JAGS | commander2 = MSg Mario Francisco (Res) PA | garrison = Bgy UP Village, Quezon City | nickname = "First Force Support" | motto = * "Prepared and Proud" | mascot = Philippine eagle | battles = None | notable_commanders = MAJ VIRGILIO S FERRER II (RES) JAGS | anniversaries = 1 February | decorations = None | identification_symbol_label = CMO Operator Tab | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_2_label = Search and Rescue Tab | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_3_label = Laang Kawal Seal | identification_symbol_3 = | identification_symbol_4_label = Philippine Army Staff Judge Advocate Branch Insignia | identification_symbol_4 = }} The 1051st (QUEZON) Technical & Administrative Services Unit, 105th Technical & Administrative Services Group, known officially as First Force Support Unit, is one of two TAS Forward Operating Base Units of the 105th Technical and Administrative Services Group (Reserve) of the AFP Reserve Command, and is based in Quezon City. The unit provides combat support and service support services to the 1502nd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve) of the Army Reserve Command. The unit is a technical service unit, which means it provides various medical, engineering, legal and religious services in support of the various maneuver units of AFP Reserve Force within the area of Quezon City particularly units of the 1502nd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve), 15ID(RR), ARESCOM and the 11th Air Force Group (Ready Reserve), 1AFW(R), AFRESCOM. History During the early days 2009 several commissioned officers and non-commissioned officers of the 1502nd Infantry Brigade studied the possibility of raising the actual strength of their unit to full brigade status. With this study came the need to incorporate a service support unit similar to what regular infantry brigades of the Philippine Army had in the field. LTC SAL G DUMABOK MNSA (GSC) RES PA - deputy brigade commander of the 1502IBDE (RR) instructed then 1LT VIRGILIO S FERRER II (RES) PA to coordinate with the AFP Reserve Command and seek their assistance with the possibility of creating or service detailing a unit of the Technical Services (Reserve) with their reserve unit. Their efforts yielded approval from AFPRESCOM and the 105th Technical and Administrative Services Group under the command of LTC PETER C SUCHIANCO RES (GSC) JAGS authorized the creation of a unit that will provide service support to the 1502nd Brigade. In 2013 1LT FERRER then decided to pursue a career as a Military Lawyer and resigned his commissioned with the Philippine Army Reserves and was subsequently re-commissioned as a Major with the Reserve Force - AFP Judge Advocate General Corps. By 1 February 2014, the Quezon City TAS Unit was activated with MAJ VIRGILIO S FERRER II (RES) JAGS as its commanding officer and CPT CARLO ANTONIO M BERNABE (RES) MAC as its executive officer. The initial corps of non-commissioned officers of the unit were recruited from inactive status reservists of the Army Reserve Command consisting of 48 Senior Enlisted Personnel. On March 1, 2014, the first batch of 70 reservists candidates started training to become enlisted reservists and eventually will be assigned to this unit after completion of their training. The first batch of graduates, class "Magtanggol 1", graduated from the Special Basic Citizens Military Training on Sept 13, 2014 and subsequently incorporated in the reserve force AFP and assigned to this unit. In April 2015, the unit had its first batch of homegrown Commissioned Officers that were added to its roster. These were seasoned NCOs and Enlisted Personnel that were encouraged to step up and become officers. By August 2015, Class "Matatag Lahi" graduated from their SBCMT training and are awaiting transfer and assignment to this unit. Mission * Base for expansion of the Regular Force in the event of war, invasion or rebellion within its AOP. * Assist the Government in Relief and Rescue Operations in the event of Calamities or Disasters. * Assist the Government in Socio-economic development and environmental concerns. * Assist in the operation & maintenance of essential government and private utilities (e.g. power, telecommunications, water). The Commissioned Officer Corps Most of the officers of the 1051TASU,105TASG, AFPRESCOM are directly commissioned through AFP Circular Nr. 4 and 6 and may come from any of the following professions, : * Lawyers and Paralegal Specialists (Judge Advocate General Service) * Medical Doctors (Medical Corps) * Nurses (Nurse Corps) * Dentists (Dental Service) * Veterinarians (Veterinary Corps) * Licensed Teachers (Corps of Professors) * Allied Medical, Business, and Mass Communication Specialists (Medical Administrative Corps) * Licensed Engineers (Corps of Engineers) * Ordained Chaplains (Chaplain Service) Organization The following are the units that are presently placed under operational control of the 1051st QC Technical & Administrative Services Unit. Base Units * Headquarters & Headquarters Service Company Attached Units * "B" TAS Company * "C" TAS Company Operations * Disaster SAR, Relief and Rehabilitation Operations (TF Glenda) (16 Jul 14 - 17 Jul 14) * Tree Planting CMO Operations (GHQ-AFP) (02 Aug 14 - 06 Sep 14) * Medical & Dental Civic Action Program (MEDCAP) (Bgy Pansol, Quezon City) (05 Apr 14) * Disaster SAR, Relief and Rehabilitation Operations (TF Mario) (19 Sep 14 - 21 Sep 14) * Tree Planting CMO Operations (Bgy UP Village, Quezon City) (21 Sep 14) * Security Augmentation Operations (Maginhawa Food Festival) (11 Oct 14) * Security Augmentation Operations (75th QC Anniversary Float Parade) (12 Oct 14) * Clean-up CMO Operations (Bgy Tumana, Marikina City) (18 Oct 14) * Medical & Dental Civic Action Program (MEDCAP) (Bgy Kamuning, Quezon City) (08 Feb 15) * AFP JTF-NCR Contingent 2nd Rescue March Challenge (Manila) (26 Apr 15) * Brigada Eskwela (ENCAP) (Culiat HS, Quezon City) (18 May 15) * Medical & Dental Civic Action Program (MEDCAP) (Bgy Olandes, Marikina City) (25 Jul 15) * Medical & Dental Civic Action Program (MEDCAP) (Caloocan City HS, Caloocan City) (02 Aug 15) * Medical & Dental Civic Action Program (MEDCAP) (Bgy Nagkaisang Nayon, Quezon City) (05 Sep 15) * Medical & Dental Civic Action Program (MEDCAP) (Bgy Tatalon, Quezon City) (12 Sep 15) Gallery File:35th National Reservists Week 01.jpg|AFP Chief of Staff GEN Gregorio Pio P Catapang AFP shares a light moment with members of the Quezon City TAS Unit during the 35th NRW Celebrations at Camp Aguinaldo, QC. File:35th National Reservists Week 19.jpg|Candidates of the Pinay Beauty Queen Academy enjoy a photo-op with members of the 105th TASG Quezon City Unit under MAJ Virgilio S Ferrer II (RES) JAGS. File:35th National Reservists Week 09.jpg|Officers and EPs of the 105th TASG Quezon City Unit assemble as "B" Coy during the 35th NRW held at Camp Aguinaldo, Quezon City. File:35th National Reservists Week 08.jpg|Officers and EPs of the Quezon City Unit of the 105th TASG participated in nationwide celebrations of the 35th NRW. File:35th National Reservists Week 33.jpg|MAJ Virgilio S Ferrer II (RES) JAGS gives instructions to his personnel during the conduct of the 35th NRW Celebrations at Camp Aguinaldo. File:35th National Reservists Week 04.jpg|"B" Coy 105th TASG is represented by members of the Quezon City TAS Unit. File:AFPRESCOM Tree Planting CMO with AFP Chief of Staff 06.jpg|BGEN Johnny Macanas AFP - AFP Deputy J-9 instructs members of the Quezon City TAS Unit in the proper planting and care of a Bukidnon cherry blossom sapling. File:AFPRESCOM Tree Planting CMO with AFP Chief of Staff 10.jpg|A member of the Quezon City TAS Unit demonstrates the actual planting of a sapling while BGen Johnny Macanas AFP - AFP Deputy J-9 looks on. File:QC TASU, 106TASG, AFPRESCOM.jpg|Enlisted personnel of the 1st QC TASU practice basic military drills. File:QC TASU, 116TASG, AFPRESCOM.jpg|CPT Carlo Antonio M Bernabe (RES) MAC updates the troops regarding operational status of the unit. File:QC TASU, 109TASG, AFPRESCOM.jpg|Personnel of the 1st QC TASU conduct treeplanting CMO at Bgy UP Village. File:QC TASU, 107TASG, AFPRESCOM.jpg|Personnel of the 1st QC TASU await instructions from their officers. See also * AFP Reserve Command * 1502nd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve) * 201st Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) * 202nd Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * General Orders activating QC TAS Unit of 105TASG, AFPRESCOM * AFPRESCOM Official Site * The AFPRESCOM Training Group, AFP-MOT Manual, 2001, AFPRESCOM. Category:Companies of the Philippine Military Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Reserve and Auxiliary Units of the Philippine Military Category:Military units and formations established in 2014